


Hitman

by yuuri



Series: Maailmanlopun Kronikat [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: +muita hahmoja, Multi, alamaailma, hitman - Freeform, kuolemia, murha, musta huumori, salamurhaaja, vaikeasti määriteltävä, valtaapitävät
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maailma on muuttunut ja ihmiset sen mukana. Joka päivä taistellaan elämästä ja kuolemasta - kuka on voittaja? Se joka tekee mitä vain selvitäkseen vai se joka lamaantuu ja luovuttaa? Maailman loppu ei tule rysäyksenä vaan se alkaa hiljalleen - tuleeko maailma tiensä päähän vai löytääkö se keinon selvitä?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Minä itse pakenin Lontooseen. Paras piilo on aivan silmien edessä, niin joku viisas joskus sanoi ja hän oli oikeassa. Toisaalta - sain itseni pulaan kahdessa kuukaudessa ja nyt puolentoista vuoden jälkeen olen edelleen samassa paskakasassa polviani myöten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitman

**Author's Note:**

> Uuh, aika hyppelyä alkaa tapahtua tämän osan myötä, mutta yritän pitää aikajanan selkeänä... ehkäpä piirrän sen ihan kuvanakin jossain kohtaan :D 
> 
> Nyt: lukekaa, nauttikkaa ja heittäkää kommalla tai kudolla tai jollain jos siltä tuntuu^^ ne ovat kaikki arvostettuja :)
> 
> Azkabin paosta on kulunut n. 2 vuotta.  
> Taikuuden katoamisesta n. 4 vuotta  
> Sodasta n.5 vuotta 
> 
> Seamus (joka on koko sarjan päählö) on siis noin. 22-23-vuotias!
> 
> ***  
> Rowling loi maailman, minä käytän sitä. En saa tästä rahaa tai mitään muutakaan, paitsi hiljaista tyydytystä. Hitman(2007) -elokuva inspiroi minua tämän kanssa, mutta muuta yhteistä ficillä ja leffalla ole kuin nimi !

* * *

 

_Iso-Britannian kuninkaallinen perhe on syösty vallasta ja demokratian aika alkaa olla ohitse. Vanhat politiikan tuntijat ja tuomioistuimissa istujat on syösty vallasta ja diktatuuri koputtaa aivan oven takana._

 

* * *

 

He kaikki jatkoivat pakenemista ja piiloutumista. Odotamme pölyn laskeutumista. Viimeisimpien tietojen mukaan Lovegood, Dolohv ja Blaise ovat Irlannissa. Nott, Parkinson  ja Granger on havaittu Etelä-Englannissa, mutta epäilen, että he ovat liikkeellä koko ajan. En tiedä miten valtiolla ja virkavallalla on aikaa etsiä meitä, kun heillä olisi oman maansa lisäksi muita maita autettavanaan ja ekonomia elvytettävänään.

 

Minä itse pakenin Lontooseen. Paras piilo on aivan silmien edessä, niin joku viisas joskus sanoi ja hän oli oikeassa. Toisaalta - sain itseni pulaan kahdessa kuukaudessa ja nyt puolentoista vuoden jälkeen olen edelleen samassa paskakasassa polviani myöten.

 

* * *

 

“Olet paras kaikista”, Moody murahti. Hänen ainoa silmänsä tuijotti minua rävähtämättä. Muistan kuinka olin pelännyt miestä ollessani nuorempi. Nyt miehen pelottavasta aurasta oli jäljellä vain rippeet ja sitä tehostava silmä oli poissa ja yksinkertainen mustasilmälappu peitti silmättömän kuopan - kauneusvirheen niin ahavaosittuneissa ja vanhoissa kasvoissa.

“Tuskin”, vastasin ja olin kääntymässä pois miehen luota, kun Moody yskähti.

“Jos teet sen, saan sinut katoamaan.”

 

Pysähdyin ja käännyin.

“Katoamaan?”

“Katoamaan.”

 

* * *

 

Syy miksi suostuin tähän oli yksinkertainen. Minut pyyhittäisiin maailmankartalta ja saisin elää rauhassa. Aloittaa alusta. Olin idiootti. Lupautuminen tähän oli elämäni ensimmäinen, ainoa ja taatusti viimeinen suuri virhe.

 

Viimeiset puolitoista vuotta olin tutkinut, miettinyt, suunnitellut ja lusmuillut asian kanssa. Nyt olen tehnyt päätökseni - minä teen niin kuin pyydettiin, otan maksun ja hoidan asian loppuun.

 

* * *

 

Colin Creevey on toimittaja, joka ei kaihda keinoja menestyksensä eteen. Hän palvellee sitä, joka maksaa eniten - tässä tapauksessa pääministeri Joseph Crawenia.

 

“Ketkä ovat häntä lähinnä?” kysyn ja painan Creeveyta lujempaa vasten seinää. Mies haukkaa henkeään.

“Kuka olet?”

“Sillä ei ole väliä. Crawenin henki on uhattuna ja se joku on hänen lähipiiristään”, sanon matalasti. Kaksi vuotta Azkabanissa loi minusta loistavan valehtelijan ja kukapa ei tekisi mitä tahansa voiton eteen - totuus ei aina ollut vaihtoehto.

 

“Ala laulamaan, tai olet ensimmäinen listallani”, murahdan ja painan toisessa kädessäni olevaa armeijan veistä Creeveyn poskea vasten. Valehtelisin, jos sanoisin ettei minua harmittanut, että Creeveyn tulisi hengittää kunnes olin hoitanut tärkeämmät asiat.  Ehei, janosin verta. Halusin kostaa.

 

“Ronald Weasley on Mandyn poikaystävä ja Neville Longbottom on Josephin neuvonantaja”, Creevey mutisee hädissään. Virnistän. Tuttuja nimiä. Craiwen on kaivanut oman hautansa jo valmiiksi… tai sitten hän on maksanut kaksikolle tuntuvan summan. Samapa tuo minulle. Työ on työ.

 

“Mene.”

Creevey suoristaa kravattiaan ja taakseen vilkaisten juoksee ulos pimeältä kujalta. Vilkaisen kädessäni olevaa puukkoa. Nuolaisen sen kiiltävää terää. Taisin sittenkin saada hieman Creeveyn verta vuodatettua.

 

* * *

 

Ronald oli helppo löytää. Minun piti etsiä vain Lontoon kallein yökerho.

Naiset olivat kauniita ja vähäpukeisia, miehet komeita ja rikkaita.

 

Suunnistan väenpaljouden läpi suoraan kohti vip-aitiota. Ronaldin punaiset hiukset loistavat kuin liekit strobovalojen välkkeessä. Virnistän ja nousen ylös portaita.

“Weasley”, huudahdan muka yllättyneenä. Punapää kohotti katseensa ja näen kuinka hänen silmänsä leviävät hämmästyksestä, mutta mies ei näytä sitä muille vaan ottaa kasvoilleen yli-imelän ilmeen ja nousee ylös.

“Sinä! Pitkästä aikaa!” Weasley toteaa ja astelee luokseni. Kättelemme kuin vanhatkin ystävät.

“Palaako?” Kysyn ja kaivan askin taskustani. Weasely nyökkää ja viittoo ulko-ovelle. Nyökkään. Yhteistuumin lähdemme kohti uloskäyntiä.

 

 

Weasely nojautui tiiliseinään ja sytytti hopeisella zipolla tupakkansa, jonka olin lahjoittanut hymyillen askistani.

“Etkö sinä polta?” Weasely kysyy ja pudistan päätäni.

“Yritän lopettaa, joten jakelen näitä pois”, vastaan ja virnistän.

“Onnea siihen”, mies vastaa ja vetää pitkän imun. En voi kasvoilleni kohoavalle virnistykselle mitään.

Emme puhu mitään, mutta tuijotamme toisiamme. Näen kuinka väri alkaa paeta Weaselyn kasvoilta ja hänen silmänsä alkavat harhailemaan. Kumarrun kohti Weaselyta.

“Moodylta terveisiä”, kuiskaan miehen korvaan ja käännän selkäni hänelle. Kuulen kuinka Weasley katuu maahan ja hymyilen. Onnittelin itseäni, että olin tutustunut Pansyyn. Nainen oli tappava aineyhdistelmineen.

 

* * *

 

Nevilleen ei ollut niin helppo päästä käsiksi. Mies kulki kaikkialle autolla tai seurasi Crawenia kuin hai laivaa, mutta tilaisuus iski aivan vahingossa viikkoa myöhemmin Weasleyn pois menosta. Punatukkainen oli todettu kuolleen yliannostukseen, mutta samaa tapaa ei koskaan kannata käyttää kahdesti. Toiseksi, kukaan ei uskoisi Longbottomin käyttävän aineita, joten piti keksiä toinen tapa. Luojan kiitos minulla oli mielikuvitusta.

 

Suoristan peruukkiani ja korjaan paitani kaulukset. Vilkaisen itseäni peilistä. Jos maailma ei olisi muuttunut,  olisin voinut jopa pitää tarjoilijan työstä.

Astelen ulos vessasta ja menen ruokatiskille.

“Pöytä 6?” kysyn. Yksi kokeista osoittaa lautasta, johon on aseteltu minimaalinen, mutta kauniilta näyttävä maksapatee ja muutama lohkoperuna sekä pari paistettua parsaa. Otan lautasen käteeni ja pujottelen pöytien lomassa ja pysähdyn oikean pöydän viereen.

“Aterianne herra”, totean ja asetan lautasen pöydälle. Longbottom hymyilee minulle.

“Kiitos. Olisiko sitruunamehua? Tykkään käyttää lohkoperunoiden kanssa sitruunaa”, Longbottom kertoo ja nyökkään hymyillen. Tähän olin varautunut. Tähän olin valmistautunut.

“Tietenkin herra”, vastaan ja otan valkoisen essuni taskusta sitruunamehu pullon. Avaan sen ja pirskotan sitä perunoiden päälle.

“Näin olkaa hyvä. Hyvää ruoka halua”, sanon ja lähden. Vilkaisen vielä taakseni ja hymähdän. Kuinka helppoa kaikki oli, kunhan jaksoi odottaa sopivaa tilaisuutta.

 

* * *

 

“Haluatko jästien saavan meistä otteen?” Moody kysyi. Hymähdin.

“Sinä haluat Crawenin paikalle”, totesin. Olin tiennyt Moodyn motiivin jo kauan, mutta halusin hänen tunnustavan. Mies naurahti kuivasti.

“Se on ainoa keino. Vanhasta maailmastamme ei ole jäljellä murustakaan. Vain meidän muistomme ja menneisyytemme kertovat sen olleen totta”, Moody vastasi matalalla, karhealla äänellään. Naurahdin.

“Johan sinä tunteikkaaksi ryhdyit”, sanoin nauraen. Moody ärähti.

“Turpa tukkoon poika.”

“Sinun on Moody turha minua komennella, vai haluatko hoitaa likaisen työn itse?”

“Mene sitten ja katsokin, että hoidat homman kunnolla.”

“Entä tytär?”

“Minä hoidan hänet kunhan aika koittaa.”

 

* * *

 

Seison pääministerin ja hyvää vauhtia diktaattoriksi nousevan Joseph Crawenin talon edessä. Mies oli menettänyt neuvonantajansa ja tyttärensä puolison, joka hoiti myös asekauppaa pimeillä markkinoilla. Crawenilla oli nuorikkonsa, tyttärensä ja Creevey enää puolellaan. Virnistin ja painoin portin ovikelloa.

 

“Kuka?” matala ääni kysyy ovipuhelimen kaiuttimesta.

“Pizzalähetys”, murahdan ja minun tekee mieli tappaa itseni. Lause oli kulunut ja kliseinen, jokaisessa elokuvassa sitä oli käytetty ja se oli aina toiminut. Se toimi nytkin. Portti alkoi avautua ja astelin kivetettyä kujaa pitkin pääovelle.

Suuri puuovi aukesi ja kauniin, nuoren naisen kasvot ilmestyivät oviaukkoon.

“Sinä”, nainen kuiskaa.

“Minä”, vastaan. Naisen kasvot kalpenevat, mutta minä hymyilen ja jatkan, “toin vain pizzaa. kaksikymmentä puntaa.”

“Vai niin”, nainen vastaa ja ojentaa tasarahan. Sujautan rahan taskuuni ja käännyn ovelta. Vilkaisen vielä taakse päin.

“Hyvää ruokahalua.”

 

* * *

 

“Pääministeri Joseph Crawenin kihlattu, Hannah Abbott on kuollut ruokamyrkytykseen…”

Suljen television ja naurahdan. Kaikki on liiankin helppoa. Vain

Creevey jäljellä, jonka jälkeen itse pääministerin pää on jo lähestulkoon tarjottimellani.

 

Häiritsevä ja tauoton koputus on jatkunut ovellani liian kauan, joten päätän avata oven, vaikka mieluiten olisin jättänyt koputuksen omaan arvoonsa.

“Et taida osata lopettaa ajoissa”, mutisen kiukkuisena, vaikka sisälläni velloo tyytyväisyys. Creevey astuu asuntooni.

“Olen toimittaja. Emme tiedä koska perääntyä. Sitä paitsi tiedän, että sinä olet kaiken takana”, mies sanoo uhkaavasti. Purskahdan nauruun.

“En odottanut vähempää Britannian parhaalta toimittajalta”, vastaan ja vääntelen pitkää, paksua narua kädessäni.

“Mitä sinä teet?”

“Haluatko todellakin tietää?”

 

“Sinä et selviä tästä”, Creevey sanoo. Hymähdän.

“Selviän.”

“Miten muka?”

“Kukaan ei ensinäkään tiedä, että asun täällä. Tämä on hylätty rakennus ja vain kujilla asujat tietävät minusta. He eivät kuitenkaan tiedä miltä näytän - kiitos valepukujen. Toiseksi, sinä et edes tiedä kuka olen”, selitän ja heilautan näpertämääni narun miehen kaulan ympärille. Toisen pään heitän katossa roikkuvan koukun läpi ja vedän. Kaikkeen meni vain sekunteja, joten Creevey ei ehdi tiedostamaan tilannetta ja pian miehen kasvot ovat elottomat. Silmiin ilmestyy katkenneita verisuonia hapen puutteen johdosta. Potkaisen tuolin kumoon aivan Creeveyn roikkuvan ruumiin lähelle. Ja kaikki on ohitse.

 

* * *

 

“Uuden teknologian avulla, tulemme nousemaan takaisin siihen loistoon, joka alkoi kadota neljä vuotta sitten. Pian olemme yksi mahtavimmista valtioista ja minä lupaan teille kansalaiset, että tulen olemaan oikeudenmukainen ja parempi hallitsija kuin Windsorien suku tai heitä edeltävät ovat olleet…”

 

Suljen korvani Crawenin puheelle ja keskityin tehtävääni. Etsin Moodyn kansan joukosta tähtäimeni avulla. Mies seisoi aivan edessä ja näytti kuuntelevan pääministeriä, mutta hänen kasvoillaan oli väliinpitämätön ja huvittunut ilme. Tuhahdin. Tiesin Moodyn odottavan hetkeä, jolloin painaisin liipaisimesta.

 

Vilkaisen parlamentti talon kelloa ja rentoutan hartiani. Minuuttia vaille kaksitoista.

Asetan sormeni liipaisimelle ja painan. Luoti lähti äänettömästi ja osui maaliinsa. Joseph Crawen kaatui elottomana korokkeelleen. Henkivartijat juoksivat miehen luokse, mutta he tiesivät ettei mitään ollut enää tehtävissä nähdessään keskellä otsaa ammottavan siistin aukon. Luoti oli mennyt läpi ja hajonnut, joten minun ei tarvinnut pelätä, että luoti ohjaisi kaikki minun jäljilleni. Jälleen kerran kiitin Pansya ja tämän kärsivällistä opetusta.

 

Nousen ja astelen ulos tyhjästä museosta. Ujutan käden taskuun ja painan. Harmi sinänsä. Lontoon Museo oli aina ollut yksi kauneimmista rakennuksista, mutta minulla ei ollut varaa jättää todistusaineistoa. Olin voittanut.

 

* * *

 

“Mene ja piiloudu. Lähde maasta ja unohda kaikki”, sanon hiljaa kauniille tytölle. Tyttö nyökkää ja taakseen katsomatta juoksee ulos pölyisestä hallista.

 

“Miksi?” Moody kysyy.

“Crawen halusi ehkä johtaa ja olla diktaattori, mutta sinä olisit tuhat kertaa pahempi”, vastaan ja tuijotan miestä silmiin - silmään. Moody purskahtaa matalaan nauruun. Nauruun, josta kuulee alkavan hulluuden. Mies oli nimensä veroinen.

“Tiesin sinun olevan fiksu, mutta en uskonut sinun kääntyvän minua vastaan.”

“Älä luota ihmiseen, joka tuntee Azkabanin”, totean ja heilautin kättäni.

“Mit-”, mies ähkäisee hämmästyneesti ja nostaa kätensä kaulalleen.

“Vanha maailma on mennyt ja uusi tekee kuolemaa. On parempi, että se katoaa hiljalleen ja ihmisillä on aikaa hyvästellä kuin se, että sinä tuhoaisit sen nopeammin”, sanon ja katselen kuinka vanha mies, jo elämänsä elänyt katuu sementtilattialle.

 

Minun oli aika jatkaa matkaa - ehkäpä Irlantiin.

 

* * *

 


End file.
